


A Second Chance at Happiness

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [8]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: Kokoro hikes with her family.Her new family.
Relationships: Awane Kokoro/Kagami Masara
Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Second Chance at Happiness

Higher up the mudpath, Kokoro hears the past. 

Imagines the child's laughter to be her own. 

Imagines the wind splashing onto her face as she's lifted up like a trophy of triumph, she and her parents howling victoriously upon reaching the summit.

Hands sweaty, she grips the straps of her backpack tighter.

Desperately chases that fading happiness _faster_ \--

"Kokoro, slow down." 

Masara caught up with her, panting. 

"Oh! Right, right, sorry." Kokoro wipes ~~tears~~ sweat off her cheeks.

"...Kokoro?" Masara says with urgent concern.

"It's n-nothing!" she blurts. "I'm just..."

_So silly. I have everything I need here._

"...happy, Masa-chan."


End file.
